


不可言说

by GalacticWalker



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Albus Dumbledore, Light Bondage, M/M, Top Harry Potter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticWalker/pseuds/GalacticWalker
Summary: 十九岁的哈利在某一天突然遇到了阿不思，一个和平时不太一样的阿不思……
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Harry Potter
Kudos: 6





	不可言说

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：dun-con，彩蛋有围观暗示。一方被魔药作用导致头脑混乱。  
> HP虽然依旧称呼AD为教授，但其实已经毕业了。

哈利在黑暗中绊倒在一个人身上。  
对方发出低低的呻吟，哈利手忙脚乱地爬起来，掏出熄灯器把储存的光放出来照亮四周。  
这是一个不太大的房间，他正坐在一张四柱床上，旁边躺着一个人。看清那人脸庞后，哈利倒吸了一口气：“邓，邓布利多教授？”他结结巴巴说，脑海中闪过那张偶然看到的年轻邓布利多的照片。为什么邓布利多会出现在这里并且还恢复了年轻他完全没有头绪，只能试图把人扶起来离开这里。  
红发蓝眸的人看了他一眼，手掌攀上了哈利的胳膊（哈利注意到他手心很热），然后把他推开了。“别碰我⋯⋯”邓布利多说。

“⋯⋯你怎么了？”哈利愣了一下，他才发现到邓布利多脸上有一缕异样的红。回答他的是断断续续的喘息声。巫师斜斜倒在床上，用手遮着眼睛，似乎并不关心眼前这一切。他只穿着一件白衬衫和一条长裤，却好像很热，衬衫上面的两颗扣子已经被解开，露出纤细的锁骨和一小块白皙的肌肤。  
哈利有些不自然地清了清嗓子，凑过去查看邓布利多的情况，他把手放在对方额头上，发现有些微微的热。“⋯⋯发烧了？”哈利嘀咕着，想变出一杯水。而邓布利多却握住了他的手。  
红发的巫师嘴唇有些颤抖，他看上去欲言又止，仿佛在忍耐着什么。纤长柔软的手一点点放开了，“走开！”，天知道这句话花了他多大的力气。  
“我不会抛下你不管的。”哈利摇了摇头，他反手握住邓布利多的手，不顾对方的反对把他扶起来让他靠坐在床头，试图去详细检查一下到底怎么了。然而哈利.救世主.黑魔法防御术优秀.波特的医疗魔法常识少的可怜，他只知道邓布利多体温升高，看起来和平时不太一样⋯⋯  
直到一个柔软的吻落在哈利唇上的时候他才反应过来两人刚才似乎离得太近了，但这个吻让他头脑一片空白，他几乎下意识地回吻了对方，然后才反应过来自己在做什么。  
“啊！”哈利猛的往后退了一下，因为震惊和羞愧几乎说不出话来，“对，对不起，教授。我刚才⋯⋯”等等，刚才似乎是对方先亲了他！  
他抬起头，正好迎上红头发人茫然的眼神，哈利注意到那双蓝眼睛沾着水汽，不仅不复往日的透彻，反而有些……异样的诱惑。他都在想些什么啊，哈利摇了摇头，努力把乱七八糟的想法甩出去，试图理清形势：“教授你还认识我吗？我是哈利。”  
“⋯⋯”长发的巫师皱起眉毛，似乎对他来说思考是一件吃力的事情。哈利的心沉了下去，他几乎开始怀疑眼前人的身份了。但一个原立显形过后对方依旧毫无变化，哈利咬了咬牙，努力回忆着斯内普的摄神取念时的样子进入了对方的大脑。  
迎接他的是一片混乱的思维，然后他被狠狠抛了出来。  
“嗨⋯⋯”哈利揉着太阳穴，即使在这种情况下巫师的大脑防御的本能依然惊人，而他匆忙一撇下看到的英俊的黑头发小孩和某个金发少年更加证实了对方的身份。这世界上除了邓布利多还有谁能记得两个黑魔王年轻时候的样子，可他现在却不认识自己了！  
条件反射的大脑封闭术用尽了阿不思最后一丝精力，他再没有毅力抵抗体内那种诡异的灼热，在救世主陷入忧郁的空隙环住了他的肩膀。

哈利是被一股甜蛋糕味唤回神的，眼前的人像一个暖烘烘的甜点房，让他忍不住想咬一口……不不他怎么能对邓布利多有这种想法！！一个力松劲卸就把当代最伟大的巫师放倒在了床上。咒语的作用让阿不思无力起身，他的蓝眼睛看起来更湿润了，胸口的起伏也越来越大，“好热⋯⋯”  
哈利尴尬地咽了咽口水，“抱歉，教授。可是我得⋯⋯清水如泉！”清凉的水浇在阿不思身上，似乎降低了一些温度，阿不思脸上的红晕终于褪去了一些。哈利想问问他怎么样了，目光却被眼前的景象吸引住了。原本蓬松的红发此刻湿漉漉的搭在肩头，白衬衫被水润得几乎透明，隐约可以看到里面凸起的部位，哈利控制着自己不去胡思乱想，他挥着魔杖试图把阿不思的衣物烘干，却绝望的发现已经想不起来什么时候学过这种咒语了。  
“呃，你怎么样了？”哈利试探着问道。红发的巫师发出几声意味不明的呓语，他沉默地躺在那里，似乎正在让纷乱的思绪归位。哈利悄悄松了口气，打算等邓布利多休息一会儿之后带他离开这个鬼地方。  
然而事与愿违，在他足足等了一刻钟以后邓布利多又开始发热了，哈利简直要怨恨自己为什么没把福灵剂带上了！  
“教授，你，你得赶紧清醒过来。”哈利焦急地呼唤着，希望能唤回邓布利多的理智。红发人紧紧闭着眼睛，仿佛有战争在他脑海中进行，等他看向哈利时，神色似乎恢复了正常，“下去，转过身背对我，无论听到什么都不要转过来。”哈利一切照做，他听到背后传来阿不思的低语，似乎是一个魔咒，紧接着是一道轻轻的穿透声，这声音和他被蛇怪的牙穿透手肘时的声音几乎一样。  
巨大的恐惧攥住了哈利的心，他急忙地转过身，发现邓布利多居然把残留在周身和衣物上的水聚集起来变成了一边又长又薄的冰刀，用它划伤了自己的左臂！  
“邓布利多！”哈利想也没想就扑了过去，直接去抢夺那把刀，甚至在惊慌失措之下忘记了除你武器。  
他们厮打起来，刀掉在了地上，前任魁地奇队长、现在的实习傲罗在体力和技巧上很快占了优势，用膝盖压住了阿不思双腿，双手按住对方胳膊不让他再去碰那把刀，“你不能这样！”哈利觉得胸膛里有一台鼓风机，让他几乎要喘不过气来。  
“疼痛可以让我清醒。”红发的巫师没有退让，他挣扎着想要摆脱眼前人，诡异的热气在体内升腾，灼烧着仅存的理智。  
然而力松劲卸的效力还残留在巫师体内，左臂的袖子被哈利推了上去，白藓粉洒在创口，血终于止住了，新生的组织覆盖了伤口。  
“不……”巫师抗拒着，他试图摆脱治疗。 “对不起，可是我没有办法。”哈利低声说，他挥动魔杖，用绳索把阿不思双臂束缚在背后。“我不能让你伤害自己。”，哈利有些愧疚地移开了目光。   
红发的巫师又挣扎了一会儿，任命般的倒回了床上，哈利不敢放开他，生怕他在自己疏忽时做出什么事情来，他的白藓粉已经用光了。  
“⋯⋯水，我要喝水。”阿不思的声音听起来有气无力，哈利看过去，才发现他脸上已经布满了可疑的红晕。救世主绝望地揉了揉脑袋，把阿不思扶起来靠在床头，将清水送到他唇边喂他喝下。然而过近的距离让哈利紧张不已，他的手有些发抖，以至于一些水洒了出来，落在锁骨上，又向下流去，流向领口下面更深处的地方。  
“抱歉。”哈利嘀咕着，他的耳朵红了，如果此时有镜子，他会发现自己和身前的人一样脸上发烧。   
“还需要水吗？”哈利努力把注意力转移回来，对方却没有回答，他有些迷茫地看着哈利，神情里有几分抗拒，更多的却是邀请。是的，邀请。哈利打了个激灵，他突然明白对方在渴望什么了。

天呐，他早就该想到的，哈利绝望地想，他已经19岁了，当然知道一些东西。可是他怎么能对邓布利多做这种事？！可如果不这样做他要怎么办呢，用刀划伤邓布利多来换取短暂的清醒？他根本不知道要多久才能离开这个没法幻影显形的鬼地方，邓布利多能撑到他们出去找到别人帮忙的时候吗？无数个想法在哈利脑中交织着，他不敢去看那把刀，更没有勇气去拾起它。  
低低的呻吟声让哈利回过神来，阿不思蹙着眉，像是在忍受某种看不见的折磨，哈利把手贴上他发红的脸颊，感到一片滚烫，再这样下去阿不思会有危险。   
哈利咬了咬牙，再次尝试着呼唤对方：“校长，教授，你认识我吗？”红发巫师疑惑地看了他一眼，果不其然，至少现在他不记得自己了。   
也许这样更好，哈利苦中作乐地想，他深吸了一口气，轻轻凑上前，吻上了阿不思红润的嘴唇。  
某种甜蜜柔软的气息扑面而来，几乎快让哈利失去理智，他们很快就不满足于唇齿相接，巫师微微张开嘴，接受了眼前人的入侵。哈利吮吸着阿不思的舌尖，他从来没想过一个吻可以温柔至此。阿不思的配合给了他勇气，他小心翼翼地解开对方的扣子，手掌贴上那具线条优美的躯体。  
所触及的地方意料之内的温暖柔软，手掌缓缓下移，摩挲着白皙的肌肤，让粉红色一点点晕染在上面。巫师的喘息开始急促起来，身体微微颤抖着，这抚摸让他觉得舒适，他下意识挺直了身体。  
眼前的一切让哈利觉得小腹有些发热，他伸出手拿走了阿不思歪挂着的眼镜，尝试着又和对方交换了一个短暂却亲昵的吻，然后情不自禁地一路往下亲吻啃咬着他的脖子和锁骨。  
巫师发出无意识的呢喃，哈利的目光顺着他身体的曲线向下挪动，落到了那两个凸起上面，他想起了方才被水润湿的衬衫和下面起伏的曲线，忍不住伸手握住了右边那片微隆的肌肤。  
阿不思的胸口柔软，触碰上去还会有轻微的压痕，中间的凸起此刻正挺立着，哈利像着魔了一样试探着亲吻那颗果实，换来一阵颤抖和几声低吟。  
绿眼睛的年轻人受到了鼓舞，他在周围留下浅浅的牙印，又用舌尖拨弄那个尖端，巫师绷紧了身体，下意识地合拢腿想掩盖某个部位的变化，却蹭到了坐在他双腿之间的年轻人的腰。此时两个人身下相接触的部位都已经有些挺立，巫师的腰带被解开，裤子斜斜歪歪褪到膝盖上，年轻人的手掌包裹住了那个脆弱的地方，缓缓撸动起来。  
前任魁地奇队长的手掌上有些薄茧，略微粗糙的皮肤加大了刺激感，巫师低低呻吟着，眼前一切让他觉得有些羞赧，然而情欲的海水淹没了他的理智，让他只能顺应身体的渴望。  
现在两个人都脸红得像熟透的虾子，欲望颤颤巍巍挺立在起来，可对阿不思来说这太温吞了，远远不能熄灭他身体里的火，他想要更多，“进来⋯⋯”  
哈利抬起头，挣扎着看向阿不思，无数念头在他脑海里激烈交战着。“你⋯⋯来⋯⋯”这样虚弱的语气让哈利沉默了，他想起了小天狼星死去的那天，邓布利多也是这样软弱而轻柔地请求自己原谅，而那时他怒火中烧，却忽略了对方的痛苦和疲惫。而现在，他要再一次面对他身处困境却视而不见？

手指上洒了滑腻的液体，慢慢探入那个紧闭的入口，巫师皱着眉毛，痛苦和愉悦在体内交织着，眼睛里蒙上了一层水雾。  
此刻的邓布利多看起来脆弱得惊人，哈利控制着力道，尽可能地减少疼痛。他小心地探入了第二根手指，另一只手抚摸着巫师的前端，给他疏解扩张带来的不适感。  
等一切准备好以后，已经又过了一刻钟的时间。哈利扶住阿不思的腰，把自己慢慢推进那个已经湿润的入口。  
“啊⋯⋯”红发的巫师努力压抑着呻吟，古怪的被冒犯的感觉涌上心头，可双手被束缚在身后，身体被夹在年轻人与床头之间，无处可躲也无路可逃。“很快就过去了。”哈利笨拙地安慰着他。  
一阵阵刺激让阿不思忍不住扬起头，嘴唇微微张开，这一幕引得哈利忍不住再次凑上来接吻。他顺利地撬开阿不思牙齿，与他唇舌纠缠，他的心情急切，动作却小心又轻柔，仿佛手捧一块绝世珍宝。  
等这个绵长的吻结束以后，哈利用帮阿不思擦拭掉鬓角的汗水，开始了进出。  
已经被内外刺激了很久的阿不思很快就释放了出来，乳白色液体弄湿了两个人的小腹，显得格外淫靡。  
发泄过后的身体松软了下来，这让进出顺利了许多。确认了阿不思不会再伤害自己，哈利解开了绳索，扶着他躺下来，把一个枕头垫在他腰下。纤长的腿曲成最合适的形状，慢慢贴上入侵者的腰。初尝情事的年轻人再也无法忍耐下去，他扣住身下人的腰急切地索取起来。  
“唔⋯⋯”一次次的冲撞让阿不思断断续续呻吟着，敏感的地方被反复摩擦，使得前段又半硬了起来，年轻人俯下身亲吻他左侧的乳尖，又把齿痕烙印在心口。  
第一次高潮来临时哈利觉得眼前发花，他啃咬着阿不思的颈侧缴械在那个湿软紧窒的天堂里，侧躺下来抚摸着巫师光滑的脊背。

阿不思的身体摸起来没有那么热了，脸上的潮红也褪去了一大半，可他看上去欲言又止，似乎还没有摆脱折磨。  
他们相拥着休息了一会儿，又开始了新一轮情事。为了节省体力，阿不思翻身伏在床上，枕头塞到小腹下方，托起了疲惫的腰。  
第二次结合顺利的多，甬道已经被润滑和精液弄得湿润滑腻，顺从地接纳了异物的入侵。年轻人拨开黏在巫师背上的红发，小心翼翼地亲吻他的蝴蝶骨。  
阿不思把脸藏在胳膊里，本能地想把自己和这一切隔离开来，可身后那根东西让他脸红耳热，他只能克制着不发出呻吟。  
等某处被摩擦过的时候他不自觉地痉挛起来，身体下意识收缩着包紧了体内的异物。入侵者显然也发现了这些变化，开始一次次进攻这里。巫师颤抖着，他双腿绷紧，脚趾蜷缩起来，红色的长发散落在四周，宛如火焰簇拥着天鹅。年轻人用嘴唇摩擦着他汗湿的脊背，激起一阵战栗的快感，两个人的喘息声回荡在这个封闭的空间里。  
电流一般的快感让前端硬的有些发疼，想要疏解却因为需要支撑身体而无法腾出手来，身后的年轻人伸手握住巫师最脆弱的器官，细心地为他舒解欲望。  
巫师犹如濒死的溺水者一样喘息着，生理性的泪水从眼角流下，他莫名觉得羞愧，却又无法自制地去迎合来自身后的一次次爱抚和索取。年轻人搂着红发人的腰，深埋在他体内，两人结合得紧密无间，体液的味道、低低的呻吟、白皙光裸的身体，一切的一切交织在一起，像夜晚里少年的梦境，时间似乎被无限拉长了，直到某一刻他们共同越过了极限。  
哈利搂着阿不思躺下来，帮他拨开额头上的碎发，病态的红色终于从阿不思脸上完全褪去了，取而代之的是情事过后淡淡的绯红色，阿不思的眉眼间有一种放松了的疏懒，但哈利觉得这样的时间不会很久。  
果然，迷茫的蓝眼睛慢慢回归清澈，痛苦与歉疚爬上眉脚，“哈利……”  
“教授⋯⋯这没什么。”哈利捏了捏魔杖，说出了自己想说的话：“但我不能让你一直为这个痛苦⋯⋯一忘皆空！”

哎嘿来个彩（jing）蛋（xia），不喜可无视：  
哈利用袍子裹住阿不思，扶着虚弱的他离开了房间，他们都没有发现，角落里的一个淡紫色的水晶球不动声色地把发生在这里的一切都记录了下来。而在遥远的黑暗里，另一个水晶球同样发着淡紫色的光，把它孪生兄弟的记忆复刻在自己体内，一只像蜘蛛一样苍白细长的手握住了它。


End file.
